1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of user input devices for computers, and more particularly, to a user input system and methodology for detecting user input using electromagnetic, optical or acoustic signals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, the size of portable computers have significantly decreased from the original laptop design, to the handheld and sub-notebook computers. Hand-held computers and sub-notebook computers are smaller computers with a laptop type configuration. Even though these handheld and sub-notebook computers are small, they provide essentially the same functionality of larger computing devices (e.g., desktop PC's). For instance, handheld and sub-notebook computers run productivity software including word processors, spreadsheets, fax, e-mail, photo editing programs, etc., and can communicate and replicate information with other computers using wireless or wired connections. Because of the rapid advancement of computer technology, the capabilities of these smaller computers are constantly increasing. However, there are problems associated with these smaller computers that have been hindering their effectiveness in spite of increasing processing power and an expanding selection of productivity software.
First, regardless of the capability of the hardware and the availability of software for these small computers, their functionality is constrained because they implement mouse devices that are either too voluminous to carry around or too small to use effectively and comfortably. In order to use the available productivity software, full mouse device functionality is essential. Therefore, in response, manufacturers of have provided touchscreen functionality on their small computers, likened to a pencil device provided to operate in conjunction with personal digital assistant devices (PDA's). Typically, use of this touchscreen system means that the functional area in which the pointer is used is limited, and the information to be processed on the screen is limited or becomes closely spaced, which is inconvenient for the user. These restrictions are a bottleneck and pose a significant barrier to attaining the potential functionality for handhelds and sub-notebooks that manufacturers are trying to provide and that consumers want. As miniaturization increases and processors continue to improve, ease of input and effective display area will be increasingly critical factors constraining the use and functionality of handheld and sub-notebook computer devices.
There have been varying efforts to address these problems. For instance, one solution in the art for inputting characters to small computing devices include the use of a virtual reality glove which incorporates an RF transmitter for wireless input. For instance, as described at http://bsac.eecs.berkeley.edu/˜shollar/fingeracc/fingeracc.html, an acceleration sensing glove equipped with accelerometers placed at each finger may be used to interpret hand/finger gestures representing characters or symbols that may be interpreted by a computer and generate signals for wireless transmission to a computing device. While a viable solution, it requires the user to be fitted with the glove and the user still has a physical apparatus to carry, whilst efforts in computer minimization are aimed at increasing ease of use by limiting the volume and amount of devices required for operational use of the systems.
Furthermore, prior art W.I.P.O. Patent Disclosure Nos. 0193182 and 0193006 each disclose non-physical data input apparatuses, particularly those including a functional keyboard system. However, these do not address the problem of implementing a mouse system, using the same apparatus. That is, these references do not address problems which may occur when the user is using the keyboard and mouse system simultaneously. Furthermore, when using common software applications, the keyboard solution presented requires a different system than a mouse solution, as the required resolution to detect a keystroke is lower than the required resolution to detect mouse movement and positioning. Additionally, the displayed image is not used to assist the user in his efforts to precisely position the mouse, as it will display customizable representations of a keyboard or keypad, rigidly positioned in front of the user. Moreover, as these solutions are especially beneficial in usage with handheld computers, the amount of energy needed for its operation is essential, for which energy saving options when using the mouse system are not described.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a mouse and pointer system which operates in combination with a keyboard system for handheld and sub-notebook computers, providing the effectiveness and comfort of physical mouse and pointer systems without significantly affecting the size or weight of the computer.